


Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Cheating, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Impregnation, Kissing, Leashes, Leg Irons, MILFs, Mating Press, Military Uniforms, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Pregnant Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trials, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: After arresting Sienna and Ilia, Jaune and Kali have taken over Menagerie and begun using their criminal slaves to produce grandchildren for June Malachite Arc. But the pace is far too slow for the eager maternal crime boss, leading her to jump on an offer from the Happy Huntresses to both rid them of a pair of problems and expand her son's breeding stock.Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne find themselves kidnapped to Menagerie, but before the Ace Ops can get their bearings, they are slapped in handcuffs as Atlas spies. With the CCT down and no one on the faunus island eager to help them, the decorated huntresses soon find themselves facing time behind bars as Jaune's slaves.
Relationships: Elm Ederne/Original Male Character(s), Harriet Bree/Original Male Character(s), Jaune Arc/Elm Ederne, Jaune Arc/Harriet Bree, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Kali Belladonna/Elm Ederne, Kali Belladonna/Elm Ederne/Ilia Amitola
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne - Arrested!

June Malachite Arc did not like leaving home if she didn’t have to. So she was more than a bit irritated that her contact was late to their designated meeting point, leaving the co-crime boss of the Spiders Gang to wait in the freezing cold of a deserted Atlas dock, her men huddled back on their freighter in the icy harbor.

Honestly, if not for how well everything had been going in her life recently, she might have decided to kill the huntress she was meeting with for making her wait. But since the Fall of Beacon, the Spiders Gang had transformed into more of an international syndicate, helped largely by their monopolization of Menagerie’s economy, so June did have enough cheer to spare her allies. Especially since the underboss of the faunus island was her darling son Jaune, who after returning home from Beacon had finally let her convince him to join the family business.

And her boy was a natural! Not only had he successfully negotiated with Kali Belladonna for the trade agreement, but he’d also made himself the hero of the island by stopping an assassination attempt on the chieftain by the White Fang and arresting Sienna Khan and another high-ranking terrorist named Ilia Amitola. Now with Ghira Belladonna off chasing down Adam Taurus, her big boy had settled down to rule the island and use the chieftain’s wife and his new convicted slaves to make her _grandbabies_!

Oh, it was so wonderful! She heard Ms. Khan was already pregnant!

But she wanted _more_! More grandbabies! More adorable little cheeks for her to pinch and smiling faces for her to shower in gifts from their grandmama!

Unfortunately, whether human or faunus, women could only produce children so quickly. June knew, she’d had eight. So, until Sienna gave birth, there was nothing to be done with the harem’s current state. They couldn’t use Kali and so blatantly jeopardize their alliance with Ghira, and Jaune had refused to force himself on Ms. Amitola once he realized she was a lesbian. Her boy was so gentlemanly!

Of course, the simple solution was just to expand her son’s stable of pets. And she’d come to Atlas on the promise of receiving _fine_ breeding stock for just that purpose.

At that moment, a lumbering gray truck turned onto the port, its headlights flashing a practiced signal. June pressed a button on her scroll and the response code was flashed from the spotlight on her freighter’s deck, her men filing out to come to her side.

The truck drove down in front of them, its occupants filing out, three women dressed in forest green cloaks, two human and one sheep faunus.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show at all,” June growled at the trio of Happy Huntresses. “Joanna, dear, you know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Joanna Greenleaf, the largest of the three women crossed her arms. “Sorry.”

“Sorry, _what_?”

“… sorry, ma’am.”

Mrs. Arc nodded in approval. During the Spiders Gang’s ill-fated attempt to expand into Atlas, June had taken little Mantle orphan Joanna under her wing. But when the syndicate had been forced out by then Colonel Ironwood’s relentless efforts, the young girl had chosen to stay and become a huntress at Atlas Academy rather than come with her mentor back to Anima. Something ridiculous like ‘wanting to do good’.

Foolish girl. As if what she was doing now would be seen as ‘good’ if her new leader knew what she was doing.

“Lay off her,” the other human, May Marigold, demanded, stepping towards the crime boss. “Taking down two Ace Ops isn’t exactly easy—”

“You came to me with this scheme,” June reminded them with a withering glare. “When you put forth your terms, I _expected_ that you were competent enough to achieve them.”

“Why you—”

“May, that’s enough,” the shortest figure, the sheep faunus, Fiona Thyme, commanded. “Start unloading the crates for Big Miss Malachite. We’re short enough on time as it is.”

May growled but shrank back in line at her teammates command. She and Joanna got to work unloading their truck of its cargo.

Meanwhile, June shot the mastermind of their venture a respectful smirk.

“I’m curious, what brought this little scheme about?” the Arc Matriarch inquired. “Kidnapping and framing is a bit of a way’s off from robbing the military to provide for Mantle. What would your firebrand of a leader think of this?”

Fiona shrugged. “We need to decrease Ironwood’s capable manpower if we’re going to keep up our activities, and two of his top huntsmen deserting and disappearing out of the blue will bring less heat down on Mantle than if they were found dead in the streets. What Robyn doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

June chuckled. “How refreshingly pragmatic of you.”

Joanna and May dropped the steel crates from the truck on the Spiders’ side of the dock. June nodded to her men and a group of them rushed forward, prying the lids of the crates to check the goods. Just as promised, they were first-rate.

Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne, Ace Operatives and two of the finest huntresses in Atlas, were tossed in the crates in full military uniforms. June silently admitted that Fiona had done good work subduing the elite women, knocking them both unconscious and strapping canisters of sleeping gas to masks over their mouths and noses to keep them that way. Even beyond that, she’d wrapped both soldiers in their own gravity dust bolas, ensuring that if something went wrong and they woke up early, they still wouldn’t be able to use their aura or semblances to escape.

“Thorough work,” June sincerely complimented. “Have you ever considered becoming a more self-interested criminal rather than an altruistic freedom fighter?”

Fiona frowned. “We’ve got their weapons too, but you’ll have to pay better than black market price to get them now. Otherwise, they’re going up for auction.”

June waved another of her men over and took a metal briefcase from him which she then handed to Fiona. “I suspected you might make such an offer. This should be more than enough lien to cover both it and your fee for these two. Huntress weapons are so helpful to come by for us normal folk and it’s best to keep such evidence out of the kingdom and General Ironwood’s sight anyway. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The sheep faunus accepted the briefcase and signaled Joanna and May to hand over their prisoners’ weapons, the robotic fists Fast Knuckles and the massive hammer Timber. Once they’d fulfilled their end of the bargain, the Happy Huntresses filed back into their truck and drove out of sight.

Once they were, one of June’s longest-serving lieutenants came up from behind her, shaking from either the cold or his nervousness. “Ma’am, I don’t mean to question your plan, but the last time I saw your son, he still had a few hang-ups about the less… morally justifiable side of the business. He only took the slaves he has now because they were terrorists. Are you sure he would accept two upstanding huntresses, much less kidnapping victims?”

“Of course he wouldn’t. I raised my son better than to fuck any random women off the street. He’d do whatever he could to get two innocent victims back to their home,” June replied.

However, she then grinned and removed a flashdrive from her pocket. There were benefits to having effectively taken control of Menagerie. Such as being able to copy the country’s vital secrets onto a computer chip for their own use.

June stalked forward to the unconscious Ms. Bree’s crate, leaned down, and tucked the flashdrive into the breast pocket of the Specialist’s uniform.

“However, two Atlesian spies who have stolen critical island secrets? He’d make sure they spent the rest of their lives in prison,” the Arc matriarch gloated. “Get them on board.”

Her lieutenant nodded and led the men in replacing the crate lids over Harriet and Elm, and lifting the special operatives onto the freighter. Before long, they had set sail for Menagerie, ready to drop the elite huntresses off and tip off Jaune to the Atlas ‘spies’ in his domain. With the CCT still down, they’d be in jail and at the mercy of the Rogue Huntress laws before Ironwood even had time to declare them deserters.

Oh, June could see her new grandbabies now!

* * *

“Ugh… what the hell?”

Harriet Bree had been through a lot of crazy experiences in her life. From her partying days at Atlas Academy to rising through the ranks as a young huntress to being named to the Ace Ops as one of General Ironwood’s personal Specialists, she’d taken plenty of hard knocks in fights before. But this was the first time she’d woken up unable to remember what had happened or where she was.

She and her teammate Elm Ederne had been out on patrol in Mantle, trying to calm the unrest that had broken out in the wake of the kingdom-wide dust embargo. They’d chased a cloaked thief who’d thrown a rock at them down an alley, but they’d disappeared as if they could turn invisible. Then there had been some gas and then nothing.

She’d woken up without her weapon but still in full uniform in some wooden… shed? Whatever the place was, it had seen better days, bits of the rafters crumbling down and broken floorboards revealing sand underneath.

Sand? Well, she definitely wasn’t in Atlas anymore, or anywhere else on Solitas. Which was more than a bit concerning.

“Gah, son of a bitch… my head…”

Harriet turned to the familiar voice, happy to find Elm staggering to her knees on the other side of the shed. The Ace Ops weren’t close friends with each other, but it never hurt to have someone watching your back, and the two huntresses had fought beside one another enough to trust each other.

The dark-skinned woman hopped to her feet and gave her teammate a hand up, the muscular soldier rising up to her full height nearly eight inches taller than Harriet.

“Look alive, soldier,” she roused her ally. “We’ve got an unknown area, likely off the continent, and who knows how many hostiles.”

“Seriously?” Elm moaned, rubbing her forehead as she glanced around the shed. “Who the hell would do this, and yet be dumb enough not to tie us up while we were out?”

Harriet shrugged. “Clover doesn’t always need to be around for the enemy to be dumb. But that doesn’t guarantee that something else isn’t at work.”

Elm paled. “You don’t think… Salem?”

Harriet gulped, for once permitting herself to show fear at the mention of the unstoppable Grimm witch. The general had entrusted them with the knowledge of Headmaster Ozpin’s secret war, and anyone that could make James Ironwood so terrified was deserving of her concern. If she was behind their abduction… they had their work cut out for them.

But that didn’t mean they couldn’t handle it.

“If she is, we’ll take the chance to end the general’s problem for him, once and for all,” Harriet grinned, fighting past the lingering grogginess to show her teammate some of her signature confidence. Some would say arrogance, but it wasn’t being cocky when you had the skills to back up your boasts. “We’re the best huntresses in Atlas. Wherever we are, we can make it through this—

A pair of distinctive _hisses_ from outside the shed distracted the special operatives. Both women whirled towards the rotting door, but with their reflexes still slow from whatever sedation they’d been under, neither was able to activate their semblance or dodge when a pair of grenades crashed through the entrance. The capsules smashed into the floor and burst apart, releasing enough tear gas to fill the entire room. The Ace Ops were both familiar with the tactic, but that didn’t help keep them from breaking out into coughs, their eyes burning as their vision blurred and their throats became wet with excessive saliva.

A moment after they broke out coughing, four gravity dust bolas, the same standard-issue capture device the soldiers had used a thousand times, spun in through the opening of the shed. Even the best of the best could be taken down if they were caught off guard, and the elite Atlas huntresses hadn’t even fully recovered from their sedation before the tear gas had paralyzed them. The sudden attack succeeded as two of the bolas whipped around each of the Specialists, binding their legs together at the knees and pinning their arms to the sides of their uniforms.

A quartet of gasmask wearing men charged through the open doorway, uniformed save for their blond leader in white armor and jeans. But even bound and coughing out tear gas, Harriet’s well-trained special operative’s skills were at work.

Atlas took care to keep track of other kingdoms’ law enforcement and military activities. As the best of the best, the Ace Ops were expected to memorize their uniforms and protocols to facilitate cooperation if necessary. And the general didn’t allow the asinine racism of his predecessors to exclude Menagerie or its police force from that list.

At least they knew where they were now, for all the good it did them. The locals didn’t seem to appreciate their presence.

The blond in jeans grabbed Harriet from behind, the other three in uniform doing the same to Elm. The bound huntresses were forcibly escorted out of the shed and onto the sandy streets.

Just as expected of the impoverished faunus island, the surrounding village was filled with houses and buildings that looked as unsound on the outside as the shed had previously looked on the inside. The only thing that appeared even remotely up to the standards of Atlas were the two state-of-the-art police cruisers waiting on the sandy road, a squad of Menagerie guardsmen keeping their weapons trained on the Ace Ops.

Harriet and Elm didn’t have any more time to ponder their surroundings before both women were bent over and had their faces pressed into the cars’ warm metal hoods. More policemen rushed over and held the huntresses down, their original captors setting to work frisking them from head to toe.

“Hey! Hey!” Elm protested, pushing through the tear gas as the uniformed officers squeezed her buff calves. “What’s going on? What do you think you’re doing?”

“You’re being detained under suspicion of espionage,” the blond man responded, not pausing as his palms pressed into Harriet’s thick thighs and clapped her wide, curvaceous hips. “We keep count of every human on Menagerie. There’s no record of either of you entering the island via the customs house. Care to explain that?”

“We don’t— _ergh_ —we don’t know!” Harriet tried to explain, ignoring the spark of arousal that was acting up because of her and her teammate being pinned down. “The last thing we remember was being ambushed back in Atlas. We only woke up here in Menagerie a few seconds ago.”

“And yet you know you’re in Menagerie,” the blond countered, removing Harriet’s scroll from her belt. “Color me unimpressed.”

“Jaune, sir! We’ve got something!” one of the officers frisking Elm called, holding out the other Ace Ops’ scroll.

The blond, Jaune, accepted the device and thumbed the identification thobes on both scrolls. Harriet and Elm’s huntress licenses flared to life, their registration information proudly displayed beside their I.D. photos. The man removed his gas mask, revealing that he was _human_ , and whistled.

“Well, Ms. Harriet Bree and Ms. Elm Ederne, I’ve got to apologize. I _am_ impressed,” he said. “Didn’t know Atlas thought so much of this island to send two Ace Ops to spy on us.”

“They don’t. I just recognized your uniforms from our files,” Harriet replied. “We’re not spies. We got jumped. We don’t know how we got here.”

Jaune snorted as he returned to searching the dark-skinned woman. “Two _Ace Ops_ got jumped and kidnapped halfway across Remnant? With CCT positioning down? Come on, you could at least come up with a believable cover story.”

“It’s not a cover story, it’s the truth—hey! Get away from there, you jackass!” Harriet squawked, the blond covering her clothed breasts and squeezing her soft, sizable bust through her uniform. “I’d heard this island was a backwater, but I didn’t think its cops groped suspects.”

Jaune ignored her, his eyes narrowing after molesting her. Instead of squeezing her rack again, he patted her firm orbs, seemingly locating something near their side. His fingers dove into the huntress’s breast pocket, dancing throughout her uniform until he pulled out a flashdrive that Harriet had never seen before. Why the hell had it been on her?

“Captain Rodentia!” the human among faunus called, one of the officers frisking Elm striding to his side. “If this is what I think it is, you are the only one with the official security clearance to view it. If you would please verify its contents?”

“Of course, sir,” the gerbil faunus saluted, accepting the flashdrive.

Harriet cocked an eyebrow. He didn’t have the security clearance to view whatever he thought was on that drive? Yet Saber Rodentia, who Atlas’s records had as leading the Guard since Ghira Belladonna became chieftain, addressed him as ‘sir’? Who was this young man that the law enforcers of the island of faunus treated him with such earnest respect?

Captain Rodentia inserted the flashdrive into his scroll and frowned. “This is… this is… well, it’s not something they should have. Take them in.”

“Take them in?”

“Take them in.”

“We’re taking them in!”

“What?!” Elm yelped. “Wait, we haven’t— _mmmhhhhmm_!”

The decorated huntress’s protests were silenced when the policemen pinning her to the car hood stuffed a bright red ballgag between her lips. The mountain-sized woman was built like a truck, but she could only struggle in vain as her captors lashed the gag’s leather straps behind her head and pulled scarlet sphere deeper into her mouth.

Harriet growled and tried to kick out at the police officers holding her, but with the gravity dust bolas still restraining her limbs and sealing her aura, her efforts couldn’t stop the guards from shoving her down in the police cruiser. A few moments later, Jaune came up and fitted her with a crimson rubber sphere as well.

Both Ace Operatives had their arms wrenched behind their backs within the confines of their bindings and tight, freezing handcuffs slapped over their wrists.

“Elm Ederne, you’re under arrest for espionage. Harriet Bree, _you’re_ under arrest for espionage and resisting arrest,” Jaune proclaimed, uniformed officers securing firm leg irons around both women’s ankles. “Come on boys! Let’s book these Atlas sluts!”

Harriet and Elm squealed into their gags, but elite huntresses could do nothing as the policemen forcibly marched them into the back seat of the cruiser. Once the door was slammed shut, Jaune and Captain Rodentia hopped in the front seat and drove them away, the rest of the squad following in the other car.

The drive to the police station was not long, a few minutes, maybe less, the shattered moon shining down on the bleak night all the way. Once they’d arrived at one of the few buildings that actually looked up to code in the cesspit of a city, Harriet and Elm were yanked out of the car and escorted into the precinct.

The desk sergeant briefly glanced as they entered, but given his captain was among the accompanying officers, he simply waved them on to the processing area or what constituted one in this backwater country. Just a striped white wall, a pair of tables, and a scroll mounted on a tripod. Harriet was almost offended that she’d been arrested by people with only the barest necessities of law enforcement.

But offended or not, both she and her teammate had been taken into custody, a fact they were thoroughly reminded of as the special operatives were booked as criminals.

The bolas were unwound from them and they were briefly uncuffed so that their captors could fingerprint them. With their leg irons also equipped with gravity dust to suppress their aura and binding their feet so they couldn’t run, neither woman could attempt an escape as the officers dipped their fingers in an inky pad and recorded their prints in their new criminal records.

Harriet was shoved in front of the white striped and instructed to face the tripod-mounted scroll. She was then handed a plaque with white letters that read _Prisoner 24376 – Bree, Harriet_.

The Ace Op frowned as her mugshots were taken, growling indignantly as she was hauled aside and Elm was marched into her place, the camera flashing after she was handed a plaque reading _Prisoner 24377 – Ederne, Elm_.

After that, the elite huntresses had their arms pulled behind their backs and handcuffs replaced on their wrists. By that point, the rest of the squad had returned, along with a group of humans with spider tattoos on various areas of their flesh.

Spider tattoos? Wait…

Harriet’s magenta eyes widened, her mind scrounging up old recent operations history from her time at military academy. Specifically, General Ironwood’s successful campaign to keep a Mistral-based criminal syndicate called The Spiders from expanding into Atlas and Mantle!

Menagerie got plenty of refugees from Mistral, so the Guard must have known about the Spiders. If they knew who they were dealing with, the only explanation for why the group was strolling into a police station without a care was that they were in league with the local government. That’s why this Jaune fellow was so respected! He must have been their underboss! They were behind their kidnapping! They had framed them as spies!

The only question was: _why_?!

Sure, getting rid of two Ace Ops would be beneficial if they wanted to try expanding into Atlas again, but they could have just killed them then. Why the hell did they expend so many resources to kidnap them and transport them halfway across the planet? What was the point of it all?

No matter! The faunus island was still under the control of a criminal syndicate, primed for Salem to co-op at her leisure. The general had to be informed! They had to get out of this mess and get back home—

“Woo wee!” one of the Spiders whistled. The punk and his friends trampled over to the bound Ace Ops. The petty crooks licked their lips at the arrested huntresses, their hands reaching for their busts. “Only thing sexier than a woman in uniform is _two_ women in uniform.”

His friends snagged onto Harriet’s breasts, squishing the soft pliable flesh of her mammaries through her uniform. The huntress snarled at the little shits, but the criminals stood at too far a distance for her head to reach. She could do nothing as they groped and tenderized her orbs, her dark nipples shooting erect from the mere sensation even as she prayed for _something_ to stop these arrogant bastards.

For once in this whirlwind of a hellish night, her prayers were actually answered. But the facilitator of her woes of all people!

“Keep back, boys,” Jaune ordered, smacking their hands away from Harriet. “Until their trial, they’re the Guard’s property. If you want to do anything with them, ask Captain Rodentia. We’re not going to step on his jurisdiction.”

“But boss—”

“No buts.”

The punk groaned. “Well? Captain Rodentia?”

“Normally, I’d say go right ahead,” the gerbil faunus replied. “But these aren’t any normal criminal sluts. These are Ace Operatives, the best huntresses Atlas has to offer. We can’t take any chances with them until there are collars around their necks and trackers in their bloodstreams.”

“Oh, come on,” the punk snorted, reaching out for Elm’s bulging breasts, a step closer than he was with Harriet. “These bitches are just like any other whor- _gah_!”

Elm cut the asshole off by headbutting him in the face. The punk folded like a sack of bricks and collapsed to the floor. The other Spiders all took a fearful step back while Jaune and the policemen broke out into sniggers.

“Warned you. Never underestimate a huntress, spy or not,” Jaune chuckled. He took hold of Elm’s handcuffed arms while Captain Rodentia did the same with Harriet. The blond mob boss squeezed Elm’s biceps, only for his eyes to widen. “Holy crud. Atlas had huntresses built like you? Why do they even need Paladins?”

Harriet and Elm’s eyes both narrowed as they were led away to their jail cells. The mob boss sounded earnest, but he couldn’t disguise what a criminal mastermind _bastard_ he was. Just because he had a modicum of respect for how dangerous they were didn’t mean he wouldn’t indulge in the right of first claim if they were found guilty in his frame job.

They had to find a way to escape, to get home! The general needed to be warned about the Spiders takeover of Menagerie before Salem made use of the criminal nation to sow more chaos across Remnant! It was their duty as Ace Ops, as huntresses! They could not fail!

* * *

"Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne! The people of Menagerie have found you _guilty_ on all charges!”

They failed.

As skilled as they were, the Ace Ops had been transported to this land against their will and been arrested mere moments after they’d awakened there. Once they were locked up in jail, there was no way for them to investigate the case and clear their names before their trial. The elite huntresses were marched into court in their skintight orange prison jumpsuits with their hands bound behind their backs and their mouths filled with rubber.

After that, the Spiders’ frameup did its work. There was no record of either woman entering the country and the flashdrive found in Harriet’s breast pocket had contained confidential government information. Most of it had been redacted but given the general feeling of the faunus towards their kingdom, what little was publicly exposed was more than enough for the jury to decide that they were spies and rule them guilty. The audience had broken out into wild cheers, eager to see a pair of Atlas Military women behind bars.

The judge banged his gavel, silence falling on the courtroom as he leveled a merciless glare at the convicted criminals. “Ms. Bree. Ms. Ederne. As punishment for your crimes, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime of slavery each. Your arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim and optioned to take you on as his personal property. Take them away!”

The former huntresses flailed in their chains, struggling for purchase as they made muffled proclamations of their innocence, but it was to no avail. The bailiffs came up behind them and forcibly bent both women over the defendants’ desk, panicked yelps escaping their throats. Harriet and Elm were both exceptionally well-trained, but without aura, they were no stronger than any other criminal sluts. And once a pair of black leather slave collars were clasped shut around their necks, that power was gone for good.

Both women were hauled to their feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom, two decorated special operatives reduced to a pair of convicted whores.

* * *

Elm Ederne had faced down some of the baddest Grimm there were and jumped out of Manta Flyers without a parachute for fun. But she couldn’t remember the last time she had been so terrified.

After the trial, she and Harriet had been returned to Menagerie Women’s Correctional, separated, and locked in their individual cells for processing. The buff woman was stripped out of her prison jumpsuit by a squad of leering faunus guards, policemen who all took great pleasure in feeling up every inch of her smooth tan skin, smushing the former huntress’s huge mocha breasts into the course stone wall and injecting her with tracker chips that would record her everyone move for the kingdoms’ governments.

Elm shivered under the officers’ touch, both from the cold and the fear. She’d brought in rogue huntsmen before, she knew what fate was in store for her if she ever broke the law. But she hadn’t! Boisterous as she was, she always followed her orders to the letter, never even gotten a parking ticket. Now, her decorated and distinguished military career had been ended and she’d been framed, arrested, and enslaved on the other side of the world. And everyone knew what the most common use for female slaves was.

Sure, enough the guards’ palms were already squeezing her firm butt cheeks. In an instant, Elm cried out as she was spanked like a disobedient schoolgirl.

“That’s it! That’s it! _Scream_ , you Atlas slut!” one of the guards shouted, his rain of unrelenting smacks tenderizing the former special operative’s flesh red. “You lot are always accusing us of being animals, like we’re all the White Fang! But now you’re the one behind bars! And I gotta say, I much prefer the view. Right, boys?”

“Yeah!” they all chorused.

“You heard them, 24377!” the first faunus cackled. “Time to start your sentence, inmate!”

Elm wailed into her shiny red ballgag and shook her head madly, but it was no use. These policemen had already made up their minds that since she was the closest Atlas citizen they could get their hands on, _she_ would be the one to pay for all her kingdom’s transgressions against their race.

Two of the guards slid their hands down to her privates, tracing their nails around her clit and the rim of her asshole. Then, they each _shoved_ a finger up one of her holes, blasting right through her pussy lips and sphincter.

Her asshole screamed with pain. Nothing she couldn’t handle normally, but with the rush of fear surging through her as she was raped, the pricks of the nail rubbing against her interior skin might as well have been a Deathstalker’s stinger.

But in some ways, the finger in her pussy was worse. Because it didn’t hurt. No, this part of the invasion, of the violation of her body, felt _good_. It shouldn’t have, emotionally it didn’t, but biologically, her nerves were programmed to respond to most stimulation in that area with pleasure. And as the nail of the finger prodded the folds of her cunt and squeezed out streams of her juices from her depths, it felt _damn good_. Which only made the entire situation more horrifying.

Elm wailed in pain and pleasure, her bust and pert nipples smushed against the cell wall. The prison guards laughed, increasing the rate of her spanking, their palms _cracking_ against her firm ass.

“And you Atlesians call us animals!” the lead officer chortled. “But you’re the biggest cow I’ve ever seen!”

“That’s a matter for debate,” a new, familiar voice interjected. “But she’s _my_ cow.”

All at once, the guards pulled away, tearing their fingers out of Elm’s holes, leaving the built-up heat in her quim to simmer. The handcuffed huntress turned towards the opening of the cell, the person who’d spoken stepping through the barred door.

“Mr. Arc,” the lead guard bowed to Jaune. “We were just processing her for you and… well…”

Jaune raised a hand to silence them. “If you had gone any further, I’d be quite displeased. But since you didn’t, there’s no harm done.”

“Thank you, sir. So sorry, sir.”

“Leave us now. I’d like to indulge in my property before bringing her back to the manor.”

“Right. Enjoy your breeding slave, sir!”

Elm gulped, drool gathering around her ballgag. Even as the guards flooded out of the cell and her arresting officer approached, her mind reeled from the blunt pronunciation of what she was now. A breeding slave. Not a huntress, but just a piece of property.

No. She couldn’t go quietly like this. This blond bastard had framed her, ruined her reputation! He thought she was powerless, so she had to use that, catch him off-guard.

“Apologies for that,” Jaune said, the mob boss stalking towards her. “This is their home, so they get extra defensive about spies. But I get that you were just doing your duty. You’re a military huntress, a specialist, so you couldn’t defy orders to come here—”

Elm pulled away from the wall, whirled around, and headbutted her captor straight in the face, just like she had to that punk back at the police station. With her cell door still unlocked, she could knock him unconscious and escape. She could figure how to get the tracker chips out of her body and get back to Atlas later.

Or she would, if the bastard hadn’t been smart enough to have his aura active.

Jaune sighed as Elm staggered back into the wall. “I did of course keep my aura online the entire time. I’m not a moron. I respect Captain Rodentia. Now, _you_ …”

He charged the disoriented inmate, his hands locking around her handcuffed arms. His leg hooked around her knees and the former Ace Op tumbled to the ground. She thrashed about on her stomach for a moment before a heavy weight plopped down upon her. Elm was a big woman, rippling with massive hard-earned muscles, but her new owner wasn’t weak either, with his aura giving him more than enough extra strength to pin the convicted huntress beneath him.

Elm did her best to struggle against his iron hold, only for her to squeak when she felt a bulbous tip press into her glistening quim.

“Phleese,” the proud woman whimpered at last, tears pricking from her chocolate brown eyes. “I’m inohsent.”

“No, you’re not. If you were, you would have been found innocent,” Jaune replied. “You’re a criminal, Ms. Ederne. Loyalty to your kingdom doesn’t mean you didn’t do the crime, and you still have to do the time. And while I can’t tolerate misbehavior, you’ll find that being my pet can be an enjoyable experience. So long as you’re a good girl.”

He yanked the convicted woman’s arms back and plunged into her soaking cunt. Elm moaned into her scarlet ballgag, her tongue lathering the smooth rubber with lascivious licks as Jaune’s cock rammed through her folds, her cervix and peaked all the way to her womb. His dick sawed across her folds, bombarding her with a rain of ecstasy that washed over her exhausted senses.

The men before had abused her, taken out their personal hatreds on her defenseless form. Jaune was different though. It wasn’t mindless spite, but punishment. _Righteous_ punishment. After all, why shouldn’t he punish her? As far as he was concerned, she was an Atlas spy, a criminal slut who needed to serve out her sentence.

She wasn’t of course, but the rest of the island believed it. Even the local underboss who’d they’d suspected of being behind their framing had shown no signs of thinking the Ace Ops were anything but the duly convicted criminals the public knew them as. And it might have been the sheer euphoria surging through her system as she was fucked doggystyle in her prison cell, but Elm thought that if her life had to be ruined, the setup could have been worse.

Her handcuffs jingled as Jaune’s hands left her sculpted arms. One of them curled around her chest and splayed itself atop her mocha breasts, his fingers twisting and pinching her nubile, pink nipples.

The other hand deftly undid the latch of her ballgag’s straps, the sphere of crimson rubber tumbling down from her saliva-soaked lips and bouncing across the cell floor. Elm gasped, her exuberant moans now free to cascade out of her mouth.

“ _Oh! Oh! Oooohhhh!_ ” the arrested Ace Op squealed, pleasure surging through her as she was fucked raw.

“That’s it, whore. Let it all out,” Jaune whispered, his hot breath tickling across her earlobe. “How does it feel to be punished by a deputized officer of the law?”

“It feels so good!” Elm screamed, an orgasm tearing her floundering resistance apart. “Please, officer, punish me! Fuck me harder, fuck this criminal slut until she’s your bitch! Cum inside my dirty, guilty pussy!”

“Maybe. Only good girls get a reward like that,” the blond threatened. He grabbed her wild brown hair and wrenched her head back. “Good girls follow orders. Tell me who you are, Ms. Ederne.”

“I’m Convict 24377 – Elm Ederne! I’m a guilty little spy!” the handcuffed huntress wailed, following orders just like she’d been trained. “I’m your property, master, your slave to punish! Please paint my criminal womb with your wonderful _cock_! Knock me up!”

Jaune grinned. He pulled her head back by the hair and leaned into her face, mashing their lips against each other. Elm melted into the kiss, her master’s tongue barging into her mouth and wrestling her own into submission, dominating her, ravaging her like convicted slut she was. At the same time, his other hand squeezed into her breast, squishing her soft, pliable flesh until she felt like she was going to burst with pleasure.

And then she did. The varied stimuli combined with the relentless pounding of her pussy climaxed in her largest orgasm yet. Complete euphoria crashed through her nerves, drowning the huntress in pleasure while her cunt walls clenched around her master’s dick and drowned it in her juices.

That was the final straw for her master. Jaune mashed his lips against hers and hilted his cock in her criminal pussy. A deluge of hot seed spewed into her cunt, the warm semen flooding over her folds and pouring into her womb. A wanton moan vibrated out of Elm’s captured mouth as she registered that she’d just been impregnated.

Jaune released her lips from his dominating kiss and pulled his drenched rod out of her pussy with a sharp _pop_. He flipped Elm onto her back, the convicted huntress panting hard as white sticky semen dribbled down her mocha thighs from her creampied quim, her face screwed up in bliss as she gazed lovingly at the man who’d arrested her.

“Am I a good girl, master?” she asked.

“The best, Ms. Ederne. I’ll make sure your mistress rewards you when we get home,” Jaune assured her. He reached down to Elm’s gushing pussy lips and wiggled his finger against the wet walls of her cunt. The Ace Op gasped at his ministrations, melting into his hand.

Being a slave… it wasn’t that different from being a soldier. Just follow orders and you’ll do good. This was her fate now. She could be as good a whore as she was a huntress.

“Your teammate, Ms. Bree,” Jaune continued. “She seems far less agreeable to her conviction. Your huntress licenses said that you were a specialist before her. Do you know anything that might help break her in?”

“Harriet’s impatient— _ah_!” Elm revealed without hesitation, her pleasured whines scattered throughout her words. “She’s competitive— _ah_ —and hates to lose. _Ah_ —break her spirit. Make her feel useless, and she’ll submit, master. She’ll be a good girl for you. Good breeding stock, just like me!”

Jaune grinned. “Just like you, Ms. Ederne. Just like you.”

Her master pulled his fingers out of her cunt and presented her with his erect dick, her own juices dripping from its length.

Elm smiled seductively, licking her lips as she staggered to her knees, her handcuffs jingling behind her. The convicted woman wrapped her lips around Jaune’s cock and sucked down on the wet, meaty rod, her tongue lathering the bulbous tip with lascivious licks. As she bobbed up and down her master’s dick, the cum dribbled down onto her massive bust and her black leather slave collar.

Exactly where she was supposed to be.

* * *

This was not where she was supposed to be!

“Come on, Ms. Bree! You can do better than this can’t you? I would never have expected such a mediocre performance from an Ace Op!”

Harriet bit down on her ballgag, her teeth pressing into the hard scarlet rubber. She glared up at Jaune Arc, her blond ‘master’ tauntingly smirking down at her.

After she’d been transported from prison to the Belladonna Manor, the Spiders underboss had taken to fucking her every single day in almost every position imaginable. At the moment, he’d chosen a mating press, bending Harriet’s long legs back over her shoulders, squeezing her thick dark thighs tight, and ramming his cock into her pussy. Her enormous ass cheeks bounced up and down as her captor’s pelvis clapped against them.

This wasn’t where she was supposed to be! She was supposed to hunting down Grimm back in Atlas, not being raped in Menagerie, naked except for a slave collar and handcuffs! She was a huntress, yet this gangster scumbag had framed her as a criminal slut!

Granted, her teammate certainly wasn’t doing much to disabuse the notion.

Elm stood off to the side of the room, her hands shackled above her head to a chain dangling down from the ceiling. Kali Belladonna, Acting Chieftain of Menagerie, grazed her naked, tan-skinned body with her fingers, holding the leash of a naked chameleon faunus in her other hand. The young girl, who Harriet recognized as the wanted terrorist Ilia Amitola, knelt beneath the enslaved Ace Ops buff legs, her head pulled up into the larger woman’s pussy by her mistress.

“I hope you’re enjoying your reward, Ms. Ederne,” Kali whispered enticingly, teasing Elm’s erect nipples. “Good girls will be rewarded a great deal. While bad sluts like Ilia here will be punished. Trying to assassinate me. How naughty.”

“Very— _gah_ —naughty, mistress!” Elm gasped, the former White Fang member forced to eat her out. “I’ll be a good girl, mistress. I’ll be the finest of your pets! Better than even Harriet!”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” Kali mused, squeezing Elm’s bulging biceps. “My husband, my lover, you, you all have such magnificent muscles. Far more beautiful than that skinny little hare.”

Harriet snarled against her gag, as the mature cat faunus kissed the bound huntress full on the lips. As if she cared if Elm was considered the better looking fucktoy. They were both highly trained, highly skilled special operatives tasked with Grimm extermination, search and destroy, and law enforcement. They each had their advantages and disadvantages, with her teammate outclassing her in raw strength, while Harriet blew her away in speed. They weren’t meant to be breeding slaves!

… besides, she had a runner’s build. Elm may have had raw mass, but her muscles were compact, defined, _powerful_. Combined with her fat ass and wide hips _made_ for childbearing, Harriet knew she was just as hot as her teammate… Which didn’t matter because they weren’t in a competition over who was the best sex slave—

“You know, this really is disappointing,” Jaune remarked, lessening the pressure on Harriet’s thighs. “I was promised that Atlas spies would be sexy femme fatales, and when I saw that the two special operatives we arrested were bombshell huntresses, I got excited. But I guess I’ll have to be satisfied with one buff and busty femme fatale and one… well, you haven’t made me cum once these last few days.”

What? That was ridiculous! Of course she’d made him… but yesterday… no, that was her… but then before…

By the gods, she hadn’t made him cum. Days of fucking her, of forcing dozens of orgasms on her, and he hadn’t seeded her even _once_. But he had cum inside Elm, she’d seen him creampie the other convicted Ace Op. So, did that mean Elm was… _better than her_? Or did it mean that this common underboss was better than her?

No. No, obviously that couldn’t be it. She just hadn’t been trying, that’s why he hadn’t cum. He’d broken Elm’s will, turned her into his and Kali’s personal whore, but Harriet had kept her wits about. She’d kept her mind open for any opening to escape.

… which was why she needed to make him cum. An orgasm would flood his system with dopamine and the pleasure hormone would drive him off balance, creating dozens of openings for Harriet to use to escape, especially in the quantities she was sure to bring about.

Yeah, that was it. That was why she was doing this. Not so that she could prove that she was better than him and Elm. Not at all.

Harriet took advantage of the loosened grip on her thighs to snap her legs back out to their full length. In a split-second reflex honed through years of training, she hooked herself around Jaune’s waist and used the momentum to whirl him back first on the bed while she straddled his pelvis. In the blink of an eye, the position had shifted from mating press to cowgirl.

A whip cracked across the room and wrapped itself around Harriet’s handcuffs, tugging the criminal huntress back. She turned her head to see Kali Belladonna holding Lightning Lash and glaring at the breeding slave, her finger inching towards the trigger finger.

“Wait,” Jaune called, unharmed due to his aura and holding up his hand.

“We can’t reward misbehavior, lover,” Kali pointed out. “An uppity slut needs to be disciplined.”

“She’s not being uppity,” Jaune grinned, slinking his arms up to Harriet’s dark breasts. “She’s just finally decided to do her duty.”

Kali cocked an eyebrow and then smirked. She flickered her hand back and recalled the whip, returning to her make-out session with the chained Elm.

Harriet smiled around her bright red ballgag, even ignoring her captor’s fingers fondling her supple bust. She’d do her ‘duty’. She’d rock his world so badly, he wouldn’t be able to walk!

… so, she could escape. He wouldn’t be able to chase after her when she escaped.

“Well, if you’ve finally decided to join the competition,” Jaune said, squeezing her tits. “Guess I should start trying.”

Start trying—Wait what?!

Harriet’s magenta eyes fell to beneath her, finally seeing _exactly_ how large her arresting officer’s cock was. And that for all the time he’d been fucking her, making her wetter than melted snow, he’d not nearly been using all of it. Before she could figure out a new plan about what to do, he’d pulled down on her breasts, dragging her body down with them, and impaled her all the way on his rigid rod.

The dark-skinned woman squealed and arched her head back to the ceiling as she came immediately, her pussy walls clenching around her owner’s cock. Ecstasy surged through her system, but it didn’t have a chance to plateau as Jaune’s grip shifted from her rack to her voluptuous hips. He bounced the curvaceous criminal atop his balls, miniature orgasm rippling through her every time his enormous dick pierced into her womb, drool pooling around the edges of her ballgag as her handcuffs jingled behind her back.

The Ace Op tried to fight through her fraying mind and take control, use her position straddling the crime boss to manipulate the flow of the sex. But with the tide of pleasure ravaging her insides, trapping her reason in a whirlpool of euphoria, she found herself unable to act on her instinct. And it was then that Harriet Bree came to a horrific realization.

She couldn’t beat him. She could never beat him. Even before they’d met, he’d stacked the board in his favor, kidnapping her, planting that stolen data on her to frame her, controlling the police and the media to ensure she was convicted. With the CCT down, no one in Atlas would find out about her fate for who knew how long. And now, she couldn’t even make him cum while he had her flowing like a faucet. Jaune Arc had overpowered her in every way imaginable, made it so she couldn’t win.

It made her furious, tears pricking in her eyes. But it also brought up an emotion Harriet hadn’t felt in years. True, complete _despair_.

She couldn’t win, not against him in life and sex, and not against Elm making him cum.

Jaune suddenly sat up, bringing the two of them face-to-face. A hand rose from his property’s hip and undid her ballgag. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snagged her handcuffed wrists. He leaned forward and used his superior weight to bend her back a bit, his cock continuing to pound her soaking cunt as her gargantuan rump jiggled.

“Convict 24376 - Harriet Bree. Guilty of espionage and resisting arrest. My property and my pet,” the blond declared, his voice low and arousing. “This is who you are, Ms. Bree. Not a huntress, your license was revoked when you were convicted. Not an Ace Op, your kingdom will probably disavow you to keep whatever reputation they still have after the Fall of Beacon. You are _mine_.”

“N— _oh_ —No,” Harriet moaned, some small spark of resistance crawling up within her bombardment of orgasms. “I’m— _ah_ —not— _oh_ —guilty. I’ll win—”

“You _can’t_ win,” Jaune proclaimed, wrapping her tighter and amping up the intensity of his thrusts. “Certainly not any time soon. You’ll waste all your energy trying to do something impossible.”

She would. She didn’t have time to wait around, the general had to be warned! But she could plan an escape all she wanted. As long her slave collar was around her neck and the tracker chips were in her system, she’d never be able to make it off the island, let alone get back to Atlas. She couldn’t win. Trying was just a waste of time, a waste of energy. And with all the dopamine flowing through her body from her many orgasms, she was just… so tired.

Jaune leaned into her ear, his hot breath playing across her bare neck. “Why waste your time, Ms. Bree? Why, when you could feel so good instead? You feel so good by being what you _are_? What do you say?”

What did she say? What else could she say? She couldn’t win. She’d lost.

“Fuck me, master,” Harriet mewled. “I want to be a good girl. Please, fuck this convicted criminal whore! Pound me raw and make me pay for my crimes! Knock up this Atlas slut!”

Jaune cackled. “That’s more like it!”

He grabbed her neck and smashed his lips into hers, bending her back as he dominated her with his kiss. Harriet moaned as his tongue battered its way into her mouth, forcing her to submit like the unruly mare she’d been. The sweet sensation of surrender triggered yet another orgasm within the criminal huntress, her drenched quim tightening around her master’s rod.

That proved to be the final straw. With one final brutal plunge, Jaune hilted himself in her gushing pussy and exploded. Harriet wailed through her captured lips, the molten rush of semen pouring through her insides and pooling in her fertile womb. The dark-skinned woman could practically feel her eggs being inseminated, her firm huntress body being impregnated with her master’s child.

Jaune pulled away from their kiss and flashed the grin of the wolf who’d finally caught the hare. “Two femme fatales just as promised. But I believe you still have a bit of repentance to do before you’re a good girl, Ms. Bree.”

“Yes, master,” Harriet nodded meekly. “I am your property to do with as you see fit. Punish me like the whore I am.”

“On the bed. Tits down.”

Harriet obeyed and climbed off him, laying down on the covers with her wide hips peeking off the edge, the pale stream of her creampied quim dribbling down her chocolate thighs. Just as expected, her master palmed her massive ass cheeks for a moment before unleashing a bombardment of _smacks_ to her mature and buoyant read end.

“Yes, master! Punish me!” she screamed, throaty, dirty pleasure seeping into her moans. “Spank me like the naughty criminal I am!”

And she was. Whether she’d been framed as a spy or not didn’t matter. She was no longer an elite huntress but a convicted criminal. She existed to serve her sentence as her master’s breeding slut.

She’d never wear her uniform again.

* * *

Jaune was so glad he’d been able to grab his breeding slaves’ uniforms from the evidence lockers. He really had to look into getting Captain Rodentia some sort of gift later. He was a real stand-up guy.

The young Spiders underboss could admit, he’d been a bit skeptical when his mother had sent him a frantic warning that two Atlas spies had infiltrated Menagerie and stolen crucial government secrets, but just like always, she was right. Though in this case, he couldn’t say he was particularly sad to be wrong. With Sienna only a month away from giving birth to his first child and him unable to have unprotected sex with Kali and Ilia for obvious reasons, he’d been hungering for some beautiful women to fuck raw.

And what a duo General Ironwood had sent him.

Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne, two of the most decorated and gorgeous huntresses in Atlas, wrapped in the mystique of espionage as a pair of femme fatales. Jaune was half tempted to put them both in skintight catsuits like the Red Widow in his favorite Spruce Willis movie, but Kali had talked him into trying a different roleplaying scenario.

Both convicted women stood at attention before him and his lover, clothed in their full military uniforms with the added accessory of their black leather slave collars. The Ace Operative ensemble of white and blue with some splashes of red, an ascot for Harriet and a waist sash for Elm, lent the criminal soldiers an air of professionalism that was attractive in its own right. Though, each of them also had slight month-old baby bumps peeking out of their stomach, their already sizable breasts made even rounder by their pregnancies.

And handily, lend extra depth to their roleplay.

“The blood tests came back positive, General Arc,” Kali addressed him, a black strap-on tied around her waist. “There’s no denying it.”

“They’ve lied to us, General Belladonna,” Jaune graveled, aiming for an imperious tone. “Special Operative Bree, Special Operative Ederne, you both know that not reporting pregnancies to your commanding officer jeopardizes your battlefield effectiveness and your comrades. It is tantamount to treason.”

Harriet gulped. “We know, sir.”

“We didn’t mean to,” Elm pleaded panickily. “Everything just piled up with the missions that we just—”

“Forgot?” Kali cut in. “You forgot that there was another life growing inside you, Ace Operative?”

“You’re both under arrest. You’ll be lucky if you only get a few years in the stockade after your court-martials,” Jaune declared. “Against the wall!”

Harriet and Elm shared a terrified glance but obeyed without a word. Both uniformed women pressed themselves against the bedroom wall. Jaune approached Harriet while Kali cornered Elm. The ‘generals’ each grabbed hold of the elite huntresses’ arms and wrenched them behind their backs. Soon, both special operatives had their wrists locked in firm handcuffs.

Jaune and Kali looked at each other and smirked. They tugged down the Ace Operatives’ tight white pants and lined themselves up with their juicy butts. With two thrusts, the lovers each impaled the criminal sluts up their assholes.

“ _Gah!_ ” Elm gasped as Kali’s strap-on punctured her sphincter.

“Sir! What are you doing— _ah_!” Harriet exclaimed, only to have her face and breasts smashed against the building when Jaune pinned her to the wall.

“Were you expecting this to be fun?” Jaune shouted, railing her. “You are a criminal, Specialist Bree! You can kiss your huntress career goodbye!”

“But sir!” Elm squealed. “All our years of service— _oh_!”

“A crime is a crime, Specialist Ederne!” Kali scolded, having yanked her wild mop of brown hair back. “Now come quietly. Or do you want your children to know that their mothers resisted arrest as well as being convicted Atlas sluts!?”

Jaune smiled, his dick sawing back and forth through Harriet’s rough asshole. Kali had broken character a bit there, their general characters were from Atlas too, but the entire thing so enjoyable that he didn’t care, especially when both Ace Operatives’ faces were twisted in expressions of absolute euphoria, his knocked up breeding slaves basking in the ecstasy of obedience.

His man at the police station may have been an idiot, but he was right about one thing. The only thing sexier than a woman in uniform was _two_ women in uniform. And the only thing sexier than that, were two women in uniform that he had impregnated.

Once more, letting his mom talk him into joining the family business was the best choice he ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Paul O'Hara. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to read about the events mentioned in this story about Sienna and Ilia getting arrested, please feel free to read 'Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola - Arrested!'.
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have seventeen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun


End file.
